When The Little Bird Cries
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: It was a good day for Robin, until he received a terrible news. His uncle Rick was going to die. His last wish was to see him. That reverts him into small, broken Dick Grayson. As he bids farewell to his last living family, he breaks down. At least he has a father, and a brother, who pick up the broken pieces. One-shot. Major Daddybats and Wally/Dick friendship.


**WARNING: Read with tissues by your side.**

* * *

 _ **When The Little Bird Cries**_

 **MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **JANUARY 21, 8:24 AM EDT**

Mount Justice was busy as usual. Robin was sparring Aqualad, while the rest of the Team watched. Zatanna was mostly focused on the moves of said Boy Wonder while Artemis was trying to figure out who to bet for. Kid Flash was by the wall, eating a bag of chips as usual, Rocket was doing exact same as Zatanna, but focusing on Aqualad. Miss Martian and Superboy were being… cozy.

"Haha!" laughed Robin as he jumped backwards. "You can't get me, Aqualad!"

Aqualad did a roundhouse kick and threw Robin off balance, grinning as he did so. "I wouldn't be so sure, my friend…"

The Computer announced the end of the match, with them in a tie. Aqualad stepped forward and offered his hand to Robin to stand up. Robin smiled and took it. "Nice one, I think you're learning quite a bit from Black Canary…"

"You could say that," said Aqualad with a grin.

They hung out for a couple of minutes before the Batman and Black Canary appeared, walking into the mission room.

"Batman!" said Kid Flash with glee. "You've got a mission for us?"

"I do," said Batman, as drily as ever.

Superboy stepped forward with Miss Martian by his side. "Finally, I was getting bored."

The Team gathered by the Mission room in a line ad a holographic computer appeared on the place. Batman looked at them. "Another attempt to get Qurac. Queen Bee, Bialya's dictator, is clearly still angry about last year's failure to unify and rule both countries."

Robin nodded. "With Queen Bee's recent involvement with the Light, we can safely assume Vandal Savage could be behind it…"

"Good guess, Robin, and most likely…" said Batman as he pointed the coordinated of their mission. "The Team will go undercover as Queen Bee's sympathizers. Miss Martian's shape shifting will be quite useful…"

"Oh, I so love this," said Miss Martian with a mischievous smile. "I so want to get back to Queen Bee for blackmailing me. This is the perfect opportunity. Oh, and we can visit Marie and Garfield!"

Superboy nodded with a smile. "That would be nice."

Batman looked at the Team. "Aqualad, as always, you're in charge. You will be overseeing the Team's performance from the BioShip, similar to the Belle Reve infiltration. I am going to call for a secondary leader…"

Aqualad nodded. "I will do so, Batman…"

Robin smirked. It was a no brainer. He was going to be leader of this mission. He is always second logical choice. _Great, I'll get to practice my skills as leader again!_

"Rocket, you will be second in charge," said Batman, making everybody gasp in surprise.

The Boy Wonder looked at his mentor in shock. "But…"

"Robin, you'll sit out this mission," said Batman in an all business tone.

"I'm benched?!" exclaimed Robin, not understanding. "But… why?!"

Batman looked down, as if he was deep in thought. "Black Canary and I would like to talk to you, in private… the rest of you, prep the Bio-Ship and get ready…"

With uneasy look, the Team nodded, glancing at Robin as they walked to the Hangar.

Kid Flash looked uneasy at his best friend, who looked like he was punched in the gut. He was worried. Believe it or not, Kid Flash was the most protective friend in the world, especially when it came to Robin. "Are you okay with this dude?"

Robin breathed deeply. "Yeah, right. Just go, KF…"

The speedster patted his best friend's shoulder and squeezed it, walking at the hangar but turning constantly to his best friend.

Once the Team was gone, Robin looked at his mentor disapprovingly and kind of insulted. "So, what did I do?"

"It's not like that, Robin," said Black Canary with a smile as she pointed him towards the Recreation Room, the place where everybody had their therapy after the Failsafe fiasco. "We would like to talk to you…"

"O…kay…" said Robin, feeling a strange sense of worry. They were leading him to the place where they all did the shrink wrap. _Okay, this can't be good. Maybe a disaster, heavy on the dis._

They entered, and Batman signaled the couch to Robin. "Please, Dick, take a seat…"

"Okay, we're on first name basis now," said Robin, afraid as he sit down. "I don't like where this is going…"

Black Canary and Batman both took seats in front of him. This room was the only one where there were no cameras, for obvious reasons. Batman removed his cowl, just to become Bruce Wayne. "Dick… we received word from Gotham's Hospital…"

Robin tensed, he literally felt his few neck hairs rise. "Oh. And what did they say?"

"It seems there has been complications," said Bruce with look of apology to his adoptive son. "You're Uncle Rick… he doesn't have much time left…"

"What?" muttered Robin, feeling the tension rise, his hear starting to pump faster and an utter sense of fear. "Uncle Rick… is dying?"

"I'm sorry, Dick…" said Bruce with a sigh. "He has asked to see you, it's his dying wish…"

Robin tore his domino mask, becoming Dick Grayson. He was afraid, feeling little for the first time in a long time. His felt his eyes start to burn and he was trembling now. His voice was shaky. _Uncle Rick… is dying…_

"Please," he said with a cracking voice. "Please Bruce, this is not true. Don't joke, that's a real cruel joke!"

Bruce looked down. "I'm sorry Dick…"

"You can't know that he's dying!" snapped Dick as he stood up with a bolt. "Please, tell me this is some kind of nightmare! I visited him last week! He was fine!"

Black Canary stood up and placed her hands upon his shaking shoulders, looking at him compassionately. "Listen Dick, we know this is very hard to take in. That's why… if you need to talk… I'm here for you, anytime."

Dick was crying already, holding Black Canary's wrist. "Please… tell me it's a joke…"

And then he dropped to his knees. "Please tell me it is a joke…"

Bruce just looked down. He didn't know what to say. He was supposed to be his father, but he was at a loss. How could he comfort his son? He wasn't dealing with strong and cheerful Robin, he was dealing with the small and broken Dick Grayson. And even though he deals with the boy on a regular basis, he didn't know what to do.

* * *

 **GOTHAM CITY**

 **JANUARY 21, 10:35 AM EDT**

Dick Grayson walked the hallways of Gotham's City Central Hospital, dragging his feet. He had changed, wearing a blue jacket and a couple of pants. He was looking down, dreading the moment he was going to see his uncle Richard "Rick" Grayson. The tears were still burning his eyes, but Dick refused to let them fall. He didn't want his uncle to see him crying. He didn't want the last thing his uncle saw to be a broken boy.

The Flying Grayson's were always a very close family. Really close. Mary and John Grayson named their son, Richard, in honor to his uncle. Same went for Richard and Karla, who named their son John, in honor to Dick's father. That's how close they had been. They all loved each other, they used to perform every night just to cuddle together in the night, by the campfire of Haly's Circus.

Dick remembered being a toddler who was always fidgety, he was always jumping from one arm to another, and he loved to be carried by his uncle Rick and sleeping in the same bed as his cousin John. Since Dick's middle name was John too, they usually got into a game.

Their parents would call for 'John' and both of them would reply, followed by giggles.

But the night Tony Zucco cut the trapeze, everything changed. There were no more cuddles. His family broke their necks and died. Only Rick survived, just to be paralyzed forever. Well, it seemed it was time for him to go too.

Dick stood outside the room, nervous. He didn't dare to enter. He breathed deeply. _Please, let this be a nightmare. I want to wake up now…_

But deep inside, he knew it was no nightmare. It was reality. In just a few minutes, he might as well be the last Grayson alive.

With a heavy heart, he opened the door.

He entered, just to find his uncle Rick in bed, hooked to wires, smiling at him. Even in his deathbed, his namesake was smiling. It broke Dick's heart. "Dickie… I'm so glad you came… my beautiful boy…"

Dick walked by, slowly. Soon, he found himself sitting by his uncle's side, holding his hand. "I… I didn't want to you to go alone, uncle… I'm here…"

Rick nodded and his eyes turned to him. "You are so beautiful, my dear nephew. I remember when your dad looked like you, and then my own son, John. You look like both of them…"

"I…" began Dick, heavy hearted. He really didn't know what to say. "I don't want you to go, Uncle Rick…"

Rick laughed bitterly. "Oh, Dickie. Trust me, going is not the worst thing. It's my liberation. I get to be with your Aunt Karla and your cousin John. I'll get to see your dad and mom smile again. It's better… than staying in this bed for the rest of my life…"

"I know," said Dick, and then his throat clogged. "I'm just going to miss you so much…"

"Me too, Dickie," said Rick with a sad smile. "But you're a strong boy, you'll pull through. You have made yourself a wonderful new life. And even though none of your blood relatives are here… we will always live in your heart…"

Dick nodded, holding tighter to his hand. He tried to smile but he couldn't. "Uncle Rick… I promise I'll do my best to be happy. Even if I miss you so much. All of you…"

Rick was then shedding his own tears. "You know? John loved you very much. You were like his little brother. You were inseparable. You were also like my second son, and seeing you grow up was so wonderful. I'm sorry… we couldn't stay till the end. But you'll grow, little bird, and you'll become a fine young man… and we will all be proud…"

And then Dick broke down, hugging his uncle and wetting his face. "Please don't go, uncle Rick. I don't want to lose you too. I love you so much…"

Rick smiled one last time. "I'll tell them, little bird. Your mom, your dad, Karla… John… I'll tell them how much… you… love them…"

And then he flat-lined.

And Dick cried hard. Like he hadn't cried in a long time. He sobbed. "Please, don't leave me! PLEASE!"

And them time slowed down.

He heard the nurses come, and try to get him off his uncle. But he violently shook them and cried. Pushing them away. All he wanted was to hold his uncle forever. "No, leave me alone! Leave him alone!"

Eventually, a new voice joined the nurses and doctors.

"It's okay, Dickie," said a familiar and comforting voice. Dick looked up and saw that Bruce was there, kneeling on his knee, opening his arms for his adoptive son to take them. "Please, Dickie, come here…"

Dick shook his head violently, holding to his uncle's dead body. "No…"

"Please, Dickie," said Bruce tenderly. Then one of the nurses carefully started to pull him apart, and Bruce kept saying in a low voice. "Come on, Dickie. It's okay… there you go…"

And Dick let go, and suddenly he found himself being hugged by his father. Bruce Wayne. Dick started crying more and more, and Bruce just held him tight. "He's gone…"

"Shh…" hushed Bruce and then he picked him up, like a baby. He put his arm behind Dick's back and rocked him as if he was two. "I'm here, little bird. I'm always going to be here… shhh… it's okay to cry…"

Dick didn't care if he looked like a baby in front of the doctors and the nurses, Bruce slowly carried him out of the room while whispering soothing words. "I'm here, Dickie… let's go home."

And there he was.

Dick Grayson was just a kid. He might put a domino mask and be a strong hero, sometimes a leader. But inside, he was a little kid, a little boy that need a strong hand to lead him. He was just a kid. He needed his family, and now it was completely gone. He just buried his head on Bruce's chest. And he cried.

The little bird cried.

* * *

 **WAYNE MANOR**

 **January 21, 10:21 PM EDT**

Dick didn't speak the entire day.

He was locked up in his room. All attempts to comfort him were futile. He slept uneasy most of the day, or looked at the ceiling and broke down crying eventually. Alfred had prepared his favorite meal and Bruce cancelled all his appointments, but it was not enough. Dick was broken, he felt broken. His uncle had died, he was finally the last Grayson alive.

Right now, he was in his pajamas, red eyes and holding his stuffed elephant against his chest. Her name was Zitka. John had given her to him when he turned three, and Dick named her after Haly's Circus' own elephant. When he was little, Dick used to carry the stuffed toy everywhere. Right now, she was the company he needed.

There was knock on the door.

Dick turned away from the door. "I'm not in the mood, Alfred."

The boy heard the door open, and a familiar voice spoke through. "Umm, I'm not Alfred…"

Surprised, Dick turned back just to see a redheaded freckled boy at the doorway, holding a tray with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows. Dick felt a lump on his throat. "Wally…"

Wally took that as a cue to enter, closing the door with his foot. He walked towards Dick's bed and put the mugs by the counter. He placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. "Bruce called me… he told me what happened. He thought… you might need a friend right now…"

Dick just curled on his bed. "I just want my family back, Wally…"

"I know," said Wally sadly. "But they can't come back, Dickie. However, they will always be in your heart to protect you. And you are not alone. You have a good father, Bruce. Alfred… he's like your grandpa, isn't he? And you've got friends. The Team, Barbara… Roy… you've got me…"

The acrobat looked up. "You know, sometimes I closed my eyes and I see me as a little boy. For some reason I'm always on John's arms, giggling madly at the clowns…"

Wally started rubbing Dick's hair lovingly. "You loved him a lot, didn't you?"

"He used to call me 'squirt'", said Dick, suddenly melting a little by Wally's touch. "He always patted my hair and told me one day I would be big enough to be like him. Even better. He was like my older brother…"

"He was your hero, wasn't he?" asked Wally, unsure what to say.

"The hero in my heart," said Dick and then looked up to Wally. "But now I have a new big brother. One who cares for me just as much as he did…"

Wally felt touched. He looked wide eyed at Dick. "You mean…"

"I mean you, Wally," said Dick as he sat up, his eyes filling up with tears. "You've been the best thing that has happened to me. I… I love you like a little brother loves his big brother. I don't… I can't… ever lose you…"

And then Dick broke down crying again, and Wally, touched to the heart, picked the young teenager up and placed him in his lap. He held him tight, as if Dick was the most precious baby in the world. Dick just cried into Wally's shoulder. "It's okay Dickie, shhh… I'm… I'm not going anywhere…"

"You promise?" asked Dick in the most little voice Wally has ever heard.

"I promise," said Wally with a smile. "You know, my parents never wanted another kid. Being raised alone… I was… lonely. But now I have you, and I'll do anything for you… I love you, Dick. Like a big brother loves his little brother…"

Dick smiled sadly though the tears, still in Wally's arms. "Thanks Wally…"

And then Wally did the unexpected. He kissed Dick's forehead. "I'm here, little bro. Always…"

They stayed like that for long minutes, Wally just hushing Dick and the younger boy crying in his best friend's arms.

Wally turned around and saw Zitka, he grabbed her and handed her to Dick with a comforting smile. "Here, hug Zitka. You'll feel better…"

Dick clung to Zitka and started to close his eyes, still in Wally's hold. The mugs of hot chocolate already cold, but Dick needed to sleep.

Finally, the boy fell asleep in Wally's arms.

It broke Wally's heart, seeing his little brother like that. He just rocked his sleeping body without any care of the world.

Finally, Dick's soft snores filled the room.

The door opened, to reveal a very concerned a melancholic Bruce Wayne. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

Wally looked at the man, shrugging. "I don't know… all we can do is be there for him…"

Bruce nodded and leaned down, kissing his son's cheek. "Rest easy, my little bird…"

And that's what happens… then the little bird cries…

* * *

 **I really, really, REALLY hope you guys review!**


End file.
